one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackpot
Introduction Jackpot also known as Benjamin Howard the Third is a 20 year old B class Rank 6 Hero who is the Leader of Four Squares. For his Unique Luck he rose through the Ranks quickly by somehow managing to defeat dozen's of wolf and Tiger Level Threats dispute his level of Skill was low and his strength is barley above that of a human's. He along with Bliztkreig, Crusader and Topsy Tirbby are being trained by Father Green as he goal has become to be the best hero he can be. History Past Jackpot became a hero 1 years before Satiama became a hero and rose in the ranks quickly being a B class Hero only a week before Linceless rider rose to the top of the ranks of C Class. He began to show signs of his Rare power after managing to Avoid and Defeat a couple of Tiger Level Threats which should of been impossible for his strength level. Space King Arc After being Altered of a Demon Class Threat in Q City he being the last to arrive after his team had already being mostly defeated. He Tries to run but Space-King attacks however he trips a the moment he attempts to throw Jackpot into a wall as jackpot goes on the offensive. He smacks him with his sword however it breaks but in sheer luck the broken sword shards land in Space-King's Eye allowing Jackpot to find a place to hide. Jackpot leaps off the top of a building using his 777-Punch which seems to do no damage however as luck would have it Space-King hits himself as he attempts to pull Jackpot off him. However, His luck runs out as he thrown into a building afterwards and is defeated and nearly killed. However, Before he can be fished off Blitzkreig attacks Space-King once more before Father Earth Arrives and Defeats Space-King. Monster Defense Arc While training with Father Earth he gets an alert of a Demon Class Threat heading to there area. When it Arrives they are forced to Fight him, However Father Earth tells Jackpot to handle it himself as he was tired. Jackpot begins by charing the Creature however he swatted away but luckily he lands unharmed and attacks with the 777-Punch which hits the creature dead on dealing little damage. He Keeps up his Assault on the Demon Class Being before being sent flying though he lands mostly unharmed Father Earth has seen enough as he Easily Defeats the Demon class Threat. Jackpot then learns of his Luck Manipulation Abiltes from Father Earth and that if were stronger the power could prove quite handy. Abilities Luck Manipulation: Jackpot somehow has the power to control the luck around him however, he seem unaware of this thinking he is just stronger then he really is. Sometimes his luck can be high as he was able to defeat tiger level threats with a couple of punches but the more lucky he gets the less likey he will get lucky as such. Every once in awhile he will get unlucky as he was became unlucky when trying to locate Q-City Despite his knowledge of the location he was unable to find it as keep getting lost in traffic leading to the city. Enchanted Speed: Jackpot is Quite Fast for a human being able to dis spear from Space-King Sight when he was only not looking for a short period of time. he also stated he is fast enough to outrun a car however, it is unknown if he was bluffing or this being an act of his Luck Manipulation. Equipment Sword: Jackpot has used a sword on some occasion as he was seen using one agiasnt Space-King however, he failed to deal any damage and his skill were amateur at best.